1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor circuit, and more particularly to a semiconductor apparatus and a repair method thereof.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor repair is a process that replaces failed elements involving defective memory cells or defective data lines of the semiconductor chip with redundant memory cells and data lines included in the chip. A semiconductor apparatus may store failed addresses in fuses to map the failed addresses to addresses of the redundant memory cells and data lines.
Even after the semiconductor apparatus has been assembled in a package, the semiconductor repair may be performed by using e-fuses that allow fuse information to be updated through rupture operations.